MATA NUI, WHAT IS THAT!
by Gazara12
Summary: When the Toa get trapped,it is up to Hamtaro and Gali to save them.NO FLAMES PLEASE, MY BROTHER IS ONLY 7! R&R Please!
1. Intro

MY BROTHER WROTE THIS NOT ME! Don't flame please, 'cause he's only 7.

INTRO

"Mata nui, What is that!?" Shouted Gali. A tiny creature was climbing up her armor. The creature looked at her and said: "Hi, my name is Hamtaro. What is your name?" Gali smiled. "My name is Gali and my friends are Tahu, Kopaka, Pohatu, Onua, Lewa and Takanuva." Hamtaro replied "I have a song for you." "Let's hear it." Said Gali. "It's Hamtaro time, kuchi, kuchi kuchi, kuchi Koo! Hamtaro, when we work together it's much better, my best friend! We like sunflower seeds krmph, krumph, krmph. My Ham-ham! When she heads for trouble, we won't let her, Hamtaro! Little hamsters, big adventures. Laura's gone to school, let's go to our Ham-ham clubhouse!" Gali clapped, then she frowned. "Where are we?"

Sorry it's short, but I was tired from lack of sleep. Please review or I'll fall asleep and you won't get the next chapter.


	2. Enter Lewa and Oxnard

Dis: I do not own Hamtaro or Bionicle.

"The Ham-ham clubhouse!" said Hamtaro. "Gali!" someone called. "Lewa!" shouted Gali. "Hamtaro!" someone called. "Oxnard!" shouted Hamtaro. "Sand twister!" "Seed bomb!" "Stop!" shouted Gali. "Stop fighting right now! Can't you see we are in a peaceful valley?" Lewa and Oxnard crashed into each other. "Where are the other Toa?" asked Gali. "Captured. You are stupid." Said Lewa. "Lewa." Hamtaro and Oxnard groaned. "So, where are the Toa captured?" asked Gali. "I don't know, someone grabbed them and ran off." Answered Lewa. Just then a voice called: "BOW DOWN TO ME!" Hamtaro fell from Gali's armor. "Oh no. Hamtaro!" Gali cried. Hamtaro landed on Oxnard. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Oxnard.

Bro is tired. He must write next chappie by … September 18, 2025.

Reviews make it a year shorter

So, **18 reviews are necessary.**

Sorry about the toll, but my brother is-

Well, I'd better not say.


	3. Captured!

Dis: I do not own Hamtaro or Bionicle.

Oxnard brushed Hamtaro off himself. "Watch it, Hamtaro." Just then a black-purple creature appeared and grabbed Oxnard & Lewa.

"Lewa, nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!" Cried Gali.

"Oxnard, nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Cried Hamtaro.

The black-purple creature turned towards Hamtaro. "I shall capture you all!"

"Water pulse!" Shouted Gali.

"Thanks!" Said Hamtaro.

The black-purple creature evaporated into thin air. So did Lewa and Oxnard.

"No!" Cried Gali and Hamtaro.

Suddenly wisps of smoke appeared from nowhere and monsters shot out all over the land.

"What's happening?" Screamed Hamtaro.

"I don't know." Said Gali.


	4. Makuta!

Dis: I don't own… 

Gali: You're late.

Hamtaro: Yeah!

Dis: I don't own Bionicle or Hamtaro (Pant, pant.)!

_Italics added by me_

* * *

Then, the smoke disappeared & a creature made of bionicle pieces like Gali appeared. "Well Gali, we meet again." "_Makuta._" Whispered Gali.** "**_I suppose it is a __pleasant day."_ Said Makuta. "_Yo, Makuta._" Said Gali. "_You are stupid and you are dumb and you are not smart."_ Said Makuta. Just then, A very quick figure zoomed by& knocked Makuta over. "Toa. … Toa Lhikan!" whispered Gali. "Yah, death to Makuta!" Yelled Hamtaro. Gali fell onto the ground. "Gali!" Yelled Lhikan. "I'm OK, Lhikan." Meanwhile, Hamtaro Barreled himself at Makuta. "Nooooooooooooo!" yelled Makuta & he jumped away. _Then, Hamtaro's world went black_

* * *

_Review, me and brother begs. _


	5. in the er

Brother: Sorry I took so long, I was writing a Star Wars fic. Well anyway here we go!Dis: I do not own Hamtaro or Bionicle ): Hamtaro woke up twenty hours later in the ER. "Well, you are severely injured, Hamtaro." Said Dr. Mario."Oh no!" Cried Gali."We have to save the others!" Said Hamtaro. Suddenly a flash of light crashed through the window. "Takanuva!" Yelled Gali. "Please, we need your help!" She said. "OK." Said Takanuva. He leapt onto the windowsill. By now Hamtaro had recovered. "Lets go!" He ran out the door with Gali and Takanuva. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------END OF EPISODE! Look for a story called Bread and Ham-Ham!


End file.
